Amigos
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: ¿Tanto lo extrañaba? ¿A pesar de la insoportable y egocéntrica personalidad? ¿A pesar de siempre hacerla enojar?... Si, Elizaveta deseaba volverlo tener a su lado. Prusia/Hungría. Viñeta, AU y tal vez algo Fluff.


_**Autora: **B. B. Rosee_

**_Pareja: _**_Prusia/Hungría, Gilbert/Elizaveta o como ustedes les conozcan _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

**_Nota: _**_Awwww hoy ando melosa y cocinando se me vino esto a la mente. ¡Si, también me gustan las parejas hetero de Hetalia y esta es una de mis favoritas! Bueno disfrútenla y díganme que tal. Por cierto se desarrolla en un universo alterno (AU) y es cortito porque quedaba bien como una viñeta. Tal vez un poco de OoC _ _|||_

* * *

><p><strong>~Amigos~<strong>

Amigos. Una simple palabra de seis letras capaz de describir la relación existente durante el tiempo que ambos compartieron, desde la infancia hasta el día en que Gilbert cambió de residencia. El contacto entre ellos no se perdió sino cuando los mensajes de texto dejaron de ser tan diarios y las conversaciones en el chat se acortaban a tal grado que un _¿Cómo estás? _Ya era suficiente. De dulce sabor son los recuerdos a comparación del ahora amargo presente. Momentos inigualables jamás se repiten, ni pidiendo el deseo a una estrella fugaz o arrojando una moneda a un pozo mágico regresan. ¿Tanto lo extrañaba? ¿A pesar de la insoportable y egocéntrica personalidad? ¿A pesar de siempre hacerla enojar?... Si, Elizaveta deseaba volverlo tener a su lado.

¿Por qué?

Simple, ¿quién más lograba hacerla sonreír por sus idioteces? ¿Otra persona la escuchaba como él lo hacía? Eran tantas cosas; pero por la cual agradecía a mayores es que con el alemán podía ser Elizaveta, con cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes. Las falsas máscaras no eran válidas entre ellos.

Sin embargo, en principio esas sensaciones causadas por el de mirada carmesí solo significaban una fuerte amistad, careciendo en su totalidad de un sentimiento mucho mayor. Conforme crecieron fue difícil engañarse, el hecho de que todo era igual parecía mentira. Por miedo a perder la compañía del otro prefirieron enterrar la evidencia de un enamoramiento y continuar siendo cómplices. Compinches. Amigos. Nada más.

Arrepintiéndose de negar lo que verdaderamente querían a la hora de decir adiós…

En el espejo de cuerpo entero una muchacha de largo y ondulado cabello castaño sostenido por detrás con notable cuidado, con alguno que otro mechón perdido a los lados de su rostro; de brillantes orbes aceitunados, resaltados y profundizados por el delineador, de mediana altura y portando un vestido de corte largo se mecía nerviosa. Lista para lo que sería su baile de graduación antes de ingresar a la universidad y vivir por fin independiente.

Elizaveta devolvió a la luna un gesto de sorpresa. El maquillaje jamás había sido lo suyo y constantemente evitaba su uso, pero debía admitir se veía bien. Si el idiota de Gilbert hubiese llegado a encontrarla así, seguramente reiría y la molestaría, por lo menos una semana; ganándose como recompensa de su parte unos buenos golpes. Ante tal pensamiento, la húngara rió bajito.

-Cuarto para las ocho- Murmuró observando el reloj de pared. Roderich no tardaba en llegar, su puntualidad era el rasgo más característico de su persona, claro, cabe mencionar también su actitud anti-violencia y caballerosidad. Caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación pegando de inmediato su frente al cristal y lanzando un bostezo. -Pensar que las mujeres tardamos más en arreglarnos- Reflexionó en voz alta. Esperar se le estaba haciendo aburrido.

Entonces, clavó la vista donde alguien abría la verja del jardín. El eco del timbre no tardó en emitir una tonadilla pegajosa que recorrió cada esquina de la casa. Por mera curiosidad la castaña se deslizó silenciosa hasta el descanso de la escalera para observar más de cerca el porque del repentino tono alegre en la voz de su madre.

-¿Gilbert?- Imposible creérselo. En el pórtico yacía parado un jóven vistiendo de manera casual, con desordenado cabello platinado y una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-¿Eli?- Respondió del mismo modo, parpadeando varias veces seguidas para estar seguro de que aquella muchacha ataviada en un vestido y maquillada, era su amiga -¿Desde cuándo usas esa clase de ropa y…acaso es maquillaje? Me he perdido de mucho- Elizaveta quería aventársele encima y abrazarlo… _Primero el orgullo_, se reprochó. Lentamente sus pies la llevaron hasta donde se encontraba el alemán, quien extrañamente se sintió acongojado ante su muy cambiada amiga de la infancia.

-¡Idiota!- El grito no fue la reacción esperada tanto de su madre, la cual les dio su espacio, como del recién llegado -¡Tú, Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¿Osaste presentarte después de haber perdido toda forma de comunicación? ¡No tienes remedio!- _Es la misma, no hay duda _Fue la conclusión del muchacho, a lo que en cierto sentido se alivió al no encontrarse con alguien diferente.

-Vamos por una hamburguesa, yo invito- La recompensaría de cualquier forma por esos años sin hablarse, su asombrosa persona lo prometía -¡Anda o si no te tomaré una foto con ese atuendo y lo subiré a la internet o igual usarlo para chantajearte!- El brillo malicioso en sus ojos no mentía.

-De acuerdo, que sea una hamburguesa y un helado- Suspiro más tranquila. En su pecho la felicidad de reencontrarse empezaba a ser incontenible. Tal vez las segundas oportunidades existían y no eran puro cuento de las películas románticas.

Ya tenía en mente que mañana el austriaco le echaría un sermón… No importaba, contar con la presencia del molesto peliplateado la reconfortaba. -Te extrañe, tonto- Susurró y le dio un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro.

-Aun en zapatillas sigues siendo ruda- Se burló de ella y le sacó la lengua. ¿Para qué engañarse más? A pesar de no soportarse, de alguna manera lograban complementarse.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios? <em>

_Se los agradecería mucho :D_


End file.
